A virtual economy exists in some virtual worlds. For example, in a virtual world, a user (e.g., via a player character) may be able to earn virtual currency and then use the virtual currency to purchase virtual items. Or, a user may be able to play a gambling game in the virtual world (e.g., blackjack, poker, slots, and so on) in which the user risks losing virtual currency in exchange for winning additional virtual currency. Depending on various factors, such as the rate at which users are able to earn or win virtual currency or the rate at which user spend their virtual currency, the virtual economy of the virtual world may become unbalanced (e.g., because of inflation).